The present invention relates to furniture handles, and relates more particularly to such a furniture handle which is comprised of a handle frame and a hand grip that can be conveniently fastened together without the use of any bonding agent or external fastening devices.
FIG. 1 shows a furniture handle according to the prior art which comprises a handle frame A integrally molded through a die casting process and having a handle shaft A1 with a flat coupling portion A2, and a hand grip B having a mounting hole B1 longitudinally disposed at one side. During the assembly process, the surface of the mounting hole B1 of the hand grip B is covered with a layer of bonding resin, then the flat coupling portion A2 is inserted into the mounting hole B1 comprising a handle shaft 11 defining a flat coupling portion 12 in the middle for mounting the hand grip 2, and then the bonding resin is heat dried and then cooled down. After cooling, the handle frame A and the hand grip B are fastened together. This assembly process is complicated. During the assembly process, the bonding resin may flow out of the hand grip to contaminate the handle frame or the operator's hands. During the application of the bonding resin, the bonding resin releases a strong smell causing the operator to feel uncomfortable. Furthermore, the bonding resin tends to disintegrate under a cold weather, causing the hand grip to disconnect from the handle frame.